Lazos de carmín
by MakiMinnion
Summary: ..Y sin darse cuenta cayó en la conclusión de que sus sentimientos jamas habían sido los de una hermana y que la relación jamas había sido "fraternal" y es mas,jamas lo había considerado una "familia" y que todo adjetivo iba mas a allá de su comprensión,y tal y como lo pensó…eso estaba prohibido. [AU &OOC][ERENMIKA & otras parejas PRINCIPALES]
1. Chapter 1

**¡si,bitches,SOY YO!,y vengo con un ErenMika!,aclarare mas en las notas finales pero ahora LET IT GO,LET IT GO,que bello se siente el O O CE~,LET IT GOO LET IT GO~**

 **OK YA!,este fic NO ES INCESTO,bueno excepto el ErenMika,hahahahah~**

 **ojala les guste,tehe~**

 **a leer se ha dicho:**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: L** **OS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Lazos de carmín**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **Prologo : **_Rojo_

.

.

 _Negro y Rojo. Ébano y carmín._

 _Todo lo que sus ojos podían proporcionarle eran esos dos colores,los cuales pese a ser los únicos en su campo de visión,podía ver claramente el escenario en el que se encontraba._

 _Estaba en las profundidades de un oscuro lugar,que no parecía ser el inmenso océano o el cielo de una oscura noche. Podía sentir que respiraba pero cada vez era mas difícil sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno,sus músculos cada vez se relajaban mas,dejándose llevar por una extraña corriente que si bien podía ser aire huracanado,también podía ser el movimiento de las olas del mar._

 _Lo que vio,lo dejo sorprendido. Sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente atrapadas en lo que parecían ser unas extrañas cadenas de color rojo pasión,y esa era la razón por la cual era arrastrado con lentitud hacia un destino desconocido._

 _Todas sus extremidades estaban enredadas en las misteriosas cadenas rojas,desde la punta de su dedo indice hasta el final de su dedo pulgar del pie. Lo extraño era que esas cadenas no lo estrangulaban o le causaban dolor,lo único que hacían era arrastrarlo con delicadeza hacia otro lugar._

 _En lugar de forcejear en contra de lo que lo jalaba,decidió dejarse llevar. Cada vez,las cadenas parecían mas dóciles al sujetarlo y lo llevaban con delicadeza,dándole el privilegio de sonreír._

 _Incluso podía escuchar su nombre cuando llegaba a su nuevo destino._

 _ **Eren**_

 _ **Eren**_

 _ **¡Eren!**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Eren Jaeger!-

-¡Rojo!-

Las risas de sus compañeros retumbaban en su cabeza,así que por reflejo,abrió sus ojos y con severa confusión al no ver nada con claridad,distinguió en su borrosa visión un destello de color rojo que poco a poco empezaba a tener forma,hasta que pudo ver que solo se trataba de la bufanda de su hermana,quien tenia una ceja encajándose hacia arriba.

Volteo hacia el frente,encontrándose con la furiosa cara del profesor Gunther,quien parecía degollarlo con la mirada.

Eren tragó saliva.

-Rojo,es el color de su calificación en conducta,señor Jaeger.-habló con molestia el maestro,quien con su voz parecía callar a todos los murmullos o risas mudas de los alumnos.-¿Por qué esta durmiendo en mi clase?-cuestiono con el mismo enojo de cuando encontró al alemán babeando sobre su escritorio y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-yo…-apenas podía responder al tener un ojo cerrado en su plenitud.-me quede estudiando hasta tarde.-terminó su frase con un bostezo que logro formar un tik en la furiosa mirada de Gunther.

Antes de que el enfadado docente vuelva a replicar algo que podía costarle , claro cuando este despierto, escucho su salvación divina que vendría a ser el timbre que marcaba la hora de reseco para todos los alumnos.

El moreno hombre solo le dedico una mirada que significaba que él ya valía mierda para la próxima vez que les vuelva a tocar lenguaje. ¿Qué mas daba?,él aun seguía en su profundo y muy extraño sueño de belleza para dejar que esas enormes ojeras bajen un poco de su rostro.

Dio un suspiro largo y volvió a recostarse sobre su mesa,ignorando por completo el parloteo de sus compañeros,el sonido de las sillas o cualquier otro sonido que podía estorbar con su objetivo de quedar profundamente dormido,respiro de forma lenta para ignorar todo aquello que lo rodeaba,sintiendo su cuerpo en total relajación que nada ni nadie pudiese estor—

—¿estudiando?-

… _bar_

-Lo único que recuerdo que estudiaste ayer,fue el curso no incluido de _anatomía femenina.—_ con toda la rabia acumulada en sus células,el joven plantó su mirada en la chica que se sentaba a su lado,portando la siempre fastidiosa bufanda de color rojo,que ocultaba su corto cabello negro azabache,y manteniendo un semblante soberbio y atorrante por sus finos rasgos asiáticos,claro,todo eso era la perspectiva de Eren.

-Vete a la mierda,Mikasa— replico con la voz de zombie desnutrido.

-No quiero ir a tu habitación,muchas gracias.— contestó la azabache a lo que el pelicafe,aun con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos,le enseño su dedo medio como su siempre señal de amor y amistad que ambos se tenían.

…de la forma menos convencional, desde luego.

Eren no sabía como ni desde cuando,Mikasa había formado partes de su familia,cabe decir,que para muchas personas,ellos no tenían ningún parecido,ni siquiera por el apellido,y aun así,tenían el descaro y frescura de decir que eran _lamentablemente hermanos,_ y pese a ser cierto,no poseían rasgos ni físicos y mucho menos psicológicos- _para todo lo que peleaban-_ ,añadiendo que sus personalidades eran muy repelentes y totalmente opuestas,al igual que sus opiniones,si uno decía: _Marco,_ el otro decía: _polo;_ si uno estaba con un calor del diablo a lo que se quitaba toda su ropa,el otro tenia que estar totalmente abrigado como un oso polar del polo norte- _Mikasa,muchas veces era esa-_ ,y lo peor,es que sus opiniones eran tan diferentes,que al final terminaban juzgándose entre sí y peleando como si se tratase de una guerra mundial- _ni que mundial,a veces hasta universal-_ ,nadie..absolutamente nadie,sabia como carajos ese par de repelentes hermanos podían pelear todo el tiempo y a la vez estar juntos todo el día.

¡¿Quién putas les entiende?!,se odiaban a muerte pero pasaban todo el día juntos pegados como goma de mascar o un globo junto a un cactus.

-Eren,no deberías dormir en clase,ya son dos veces seguidas.-esta vez,la persona que habló era su mejor amigo,Armin Arlet,pero el moreno estaba tan cabreado como vaca con menstruación,que prefirió ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada.—Si sigues así,la próxima ve—

-déjalo Armin. Eren es un vago que no entiende ni con un trasplante de cerebro.-

Okey,Mikasa ya lo tenia hasta las bolas.

-¡Tu Mamá,pendeja! –grito Jaeger,llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el aula de clases.

-¡tenemos la misma madre,idiota!-se defendió su hermana,saltando de su asiento y frunciendo el ceño de tal forma que incluso los bravucones de la escuela huirían como barbies encantadas. Ante eso,Eren solo se quedo en su asiento mascullando improperios y maldiciendo a su hermana que se volvió a sentar en su sitio lanzandole miradas asesinas,dejando al rubio en plan de: " _hey…estoy aquí."_.

-Chicos ustedes siempre gustan de pelearse en la mañana.-una nueva voz se escucho entre los tres estudiantes. Mikasa,que estaba mirando a Eren como si se imaginara su muy cruel,dolorosa,hermosa y placentera muerte,observo a una chica idéntica a Armin,solo que con el cabello mas largo y rasgas mas suaves.

Se trataba de Krista Arlet,la hermana gemela de Armin.

-No me culpes a mi, Kris.-hablo la pelinegra mostrando una sonrisita traviesa.-Culpemos a la bestia que se sienta a mi lado.-

-¡Hija de—

-Háblale a la mano.-

Dicho esto,la azabache alzó su mano hacia toda la existencia de su hermano,dejando mas cabreado de lo que ya estaba,pero como acto de rendición,el cansado chico no hizo mas que volverse a recostar en su carpeta-almohada – _por que estaba mas babeada que babero de bebé—,_ haciendo que los dos rubios dejen escapar una risa de vergüenza al ver esa escena y eso solo logro que la victoria de Mikasa solo sea mas placentera.

¡ah!,como amaba dejar humillado a su hermano,era simplemente tan indescriptible,tan delicioso y tan placentero,que podía morir en ese momento,al ver a su grosero hermano,actuando vulnerable como un tapete en el cual podía bailar Twerking si quisiera.

-Ustedes realmente no parecen llevarse muy bien a estas horas.-volvió a comentar la rubia a lo que recibió una mirada sarcástica por parte de todos,incluso del bello babeante de Jaeger.-¿Por qué no son como Armin y yo?—

Ante el inocente comentario,Mikasa abrió sus ojos como si se tratase de que una lesbiana le estaba declarando su _Hardcore_ y apasionado amor,mientras que Eren al escuchar la pregunta de forma no intencional,se atraganto con su propia saliva y empezó a toser de una forma exagerada y hasta algún punto,cómica,como si le acabaran de decir que su padre era gay y se casaría con el profesor Dot Pixis.

La rubia,aún sonriente,solo trago en seco cuando ambos hermanos terminaban de salir de tan semejante shock. Y lo primero que hicieron fue dedicarle a la pobre muchacha,una mirada fría y llena de odio,como si les hubiesen dicho que estaban obligados a casarse entre ellos como en la época de los reyes.

 **-Ni cagando.-** Fue la respuesta hecha al unisono y nada improvisada de Ackerman y el joven Jaeger.

-¿e-eh?¿d-dije algo malo?-pregunto la chica con unas gotas de sudor en su frente,escondiéndose detrás de su gemelo.

-Jamas vamos a hacer como ustedes dos.-sentenció Eren.

-pe-pero…

-No insistas,Krista Arlet. –esta vez hablo la chica de negros cabellos,quien en una de esas poquísimas veces en el año,estaba de acuerdo con su hermano—No quiero ofenderles chicos,pero ustedes no son la clase de hermanos… _¿comunes?-_

Los gemelos conectaron sus miradas por un minuto ante el comentario de la su amiga.

-¿Qué es común,entonces?-pregunto el mas inteligente entre los dos,Armin.

-Ya sabes~,insultarse,odiarse,asesinarse,vender a tu hermana a una organización de tráfico de chinas en Turquía…-

-No olvides de vender la _X-Box one_ y subir las fotos vergonzosas a _facebook_ y los vídeos a _YouTube.-_ añadió Mikasa,recibiendo un asentimiento en complicidad- _algo muy..MUY extraño en Eren-_ de parte del mayor.

-Lo usual.-finalizó el joven encogiéndose de hombros como si de lo que hablaran fuera algo mas típico que un pájaro colgándose en los cables de luz,que sin duda eran mas interesante que las lecciones del colegio.

Cuando Jaeger y Ackerman salieron de una ensoñación al recodar todos esos placeres y torturas que vivieron a lo largo de sus 15 años de vida- _patadas en las bolas,chicles en el pelo,Barbie sin una pierna,muñeco de Goku decapitado,etc.-_ ,se dieron cuenta de que todo aquello que habían contado de lo que era supuestamente lo "Normal",sus dos amigos se quedaron estupefactos en su sitio,aunque Armin disimulaba mas su miedo,ya que solo había encajado una ceja mientras que Krista lagrimeaba, curvaba sus labios hacia abajo y se sujetaba de la chaqueta de su rubio mellizo.

-¡e-eso jamas sucedería!-grito la pequeña rubia,sujetando con mas fuerza a su hermano.-¡A-armin ja-jamas seria capaz de venderme a una organización de tra-tránsito de chinas!-balbuceo la aterrorizada Arlet.

" _ **Tráfico..y seria de rubias pequeñas."-**_ el pensamiento de los tres amigos fue increiblemente unánime al notar la tembladera de cabrito recién nacido de la melliza mas pequeña.

-¿No lo harías,verdad?—pregunto la chiquilla hacia su hermano,quien al verla tan llorosa se quedo impávido en su sitio.

-…-

-¡¿lo harías?!-

Eren tuvo que taparse el oído derecho al sentir el grito agudo de la desesperada rubia.

-Sabes que no seria capaz—el chico acaricio la melena dorada de su interlocutora provocando que todo terror y miedo provocado por sus amigos,quedara totalmente olvidado y reemplazado por una de sus sonrisas casuales.

-Gr-gracias Armin~.

Los amigos se quedaron en un silencio incognito al ver tanto color rosa alrededor de los gemelos Arlet,que parecían encerrados en su propio mundo donde compartían su extraño cariño de siameses inseparables;a muchas personas eso les provocaba ternura,pero para Mikasa y Eren solo les daba algo de miedo,después de todo,los conocían desde que aun usaban pañales.

-A eso me referia.-comento el ojiverde,llamando la atención de Krista y rompiendo su rosada y principesca atmósfera ,logrando que Armin,con todo su lado oscuro que todo humano poseía sacara su mirada de fiera asesina dirigida a su mejor amigo,ya que el no permitía que nadie,NADIE haga sentir mal a su gemela,por mas que sea su mejor amigo del alma,hermano de otra madre,y cualquier ridiculez masculina.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros no haríamos lo que hacen ustedes.-

" _Ni aunque me pongan a Megan Fox desnuda en mi cuarto"-_ pensó en su interior el chico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia,ladeando su cabeza al costado.

" _Joder,esta niña es masoquista."_

-No es nuestro estilo ir todo el día de la mano o estar juntos como un par de novios todos los años de nuestras vidas.-esta vez,para no cagar ninguna amistad con Armin o hacer llorar a Krista,hablo Mikasa.

-¡¿N-n-novios?!.-soltó de repente una ruborizada pelirubia.

-Ustedes también están todo el día juntos.-acotó el gemelo.

-¡Error!-exclamó Eren.-Yo estoy todo el día contigo,por que eres mi mejor amigo.

-..y coincidentemente Krista es mi mejor amiga y estoy con ella.-continuo la pelinegra de roja bufanda.

-Entonces es momento de que te busque nuevos amigos,por que ellos son _**mis**_ amigos.—

-Con razón eres tan poco popular con las chicas,Eren~.—

-Krista me quiere. ¿cierto,Krista?-

-…—

-Lo que sea,tu no deberías hablar mucho. Eres poco popular con los chicos.-

-Claro,ven tu cara y creen que somos _Los locos Adams.—_

-¡Vete al infierno!-

-ya estuve ahí,lo encuentro adorable.—

Ambos adolescentes volvieron a su matutino duelo de miradas mientras que Armin buscaba disimuladamente un lugar en donde alejarse,pues la pelea era observada por muchas provocandole vergüenza ajena mientras que su melliza se refugiaba en su espalda después de haber sido traumatizada por Eren y Mikasa.

¿asi eran realmente los hermanos?

-Bueno,¿y si vamos a comer algo?.-propuse finalmente el ojiazul,haciendo que toda tensión humorística se rompa y vuelvan a unas posiciones mas normales.

El cuarteto por fin salio del salón- _después de la clásica pelea Jaeger VS Ackerman-_ ,dirigiéndose juntos por el pasillo de la escuela. Eren estaba absorbido en su adictivo juego de _Geometry Dash_ ,Mikasa terminaba de leer un interesante libro prestado de la biblioteca mientras los gemelos Arlet parecían conversar de alguna cosa amena ,mientras el rubio mayor dejaba que su hermana lo sujetara delicadamente del brazo a la par que le seguia hablando.

Realmente al decir que eran _siameses_ ,lo decían en serio y con una pizca de exageración en el tono.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela donde era el sitio al que mas iban los estudiantes.

-Bien,Mika y yo compraremos un par de cosas y los vemos en el patio de siempre.-dijo la mas pequeña,separándose de su hermano- Si se encuentran a los demás,les dicen que estamos aquí.—la chica sujeto su billetera rosa en forma de _My Melody_ - _para variar_ -y con el otro brazo jaló a Mikasa hacia las escaleras de la cafetería.

-Nos vemos,no te olvides de que yo quiero una na—

-Napolitana de chocolate.-completo la jovencita.-No me olvidare ,Armin.—

El chico dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias,Kris.-

Eren al ver eso,sintió que le inyectaban azúcar por los ojos y no podía despegarlos a menos que viera a Mikasa,pero sinceramente,prefería mirar hacia los rubios acaramelados que a _Enma Ai*_ ,la chica infernal según su sistema nervioso.

-Hey,Mika~.-hablo el pelicafe con burla,aunque se la pasó la gracia al sentir los ojos de color negro profundo,mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué quieres,Erin~?-

-Quiero un burrito sin salsa picante,¡no te olvides!.-grito desde lo lejos del pasillo al ver como las dos chicas se alejaban.

-¡No me fastidies,vago!-escuchó el grito de su emisora,junto con un dedo medio que se podía diferenciar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Que hija de puta~-comento el chico que fue dejado con la palabra en la boca. Armin por su parte,solo se reía ante la escena.

-¿Y donde fueron Jean y los demas?—pregunto el castaño hacia su mejor amigo,como si nada hubiera sucedido hace unos instantes.

-Sasha y Connie se quedaron desde temprano ayudando al profesor Moblit para subir sus calificaciones por final de cursos,según ellos,Jean esta enfermo y no pudo venir;se por Krista que Ymir no quiso venir hoy a clases y que le llevemos los apuntes a su casa hoy por la tarde.—

-¿llevemos?¿o quiso decir que _Krista_ se los lleve?-ante eso,los ojos azules de Armin quedaron clavados en otro lugar,todo menos mirando de frente a Eren,como si este hubiese dado en el clavo con un tema importante.

-No lo se.-pausó.-el asunto viene a que al final, Bertholdt esta mañana se ofreció a llevarle los documentos de la clase hoy.-se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia el jardín trasero de la escuela donde nadie lo frecuentaba,excepto el grupo de amigos de Eren Jaeger. El chico de cabellos cafés mantenía su mirada insistente en el rostro de Armin,que aun sabiendo lo que quería decirle su amigo,prefirió mantenerse callado.

El silencio se volvía mas molesto y se convirtió en una espera enigmática donde Eren usaba sus fuerzas de acosador contra el chico mas bajo.

-¿Qué?.—pregunto de una vez.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso,Armin.-

-No entiendo a que te refieres con ese,Eren.—

-¡sabes a lo que me refiero!-exclamo.-debes dejar de tratar a Krista como si fuera tu hermana pequeña o tu hija.—el de ojos azules se quedo sorprendido ante el comentario del Jaeger,pero inmediatamente frunció su ceño para que no se diera cuenta de la ligera molestia.

-¿de que estas hablando?.-cuestiono extrañada.-Solo te estaba comentado,ademas que ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar en el periodo de finales,y tu querías asegurar tu puesto en el cuadro de honor.—

Antes de replicarle alguna otra cosa a su amigo. Eren se fijo por un segundo en las rosas de un intenso color escarlata que habían brotado esta mañana en el jardín…

Era un color precioso,tanto que podía entregarse a él sin rechistar o resistencia,cabe decir,que deseaba ser arrastrado por ese color,por que presentía que lo llevaría hacia un logar que le daría alegrías y placeres que antes no pudo experimentar. Quería sentir la sensación de ser arrastrado con delicadeza por las corrientes de aquel color de fuerte intensidad,gozaba con la idea de que algo o alguien lo estaba esperando al otro lado de un destino misterioso del cual no sabia absolutamente nada,pero así era mas divertido,ni siquiera sabia por que tenia tantas ganas de ser llevado a otro lados por esas _cosas rojas_ que lo tenían aprisionado,quizás sea por que amaba la aventura incierta o..¿que mas?,no lo sabia y eso era lo que mas le gustaba,sobre todo cuando escuchaba su nombre desde el otro lado…

 _ **Rojo. Escarlata. Carmín.**_

 _ **¡Eren!**_

-¡Eren!-

-¡Rojo!—

-¿eh?-

Lo primero que vio fueron esas rosas aun cerradas y con ciertas gotas de rocío,pero al instante lo que llamo la atención fueron los ojos azules de su mejor amigo que mostraban algo de preocupación dirigida a él.

-¿Qué..?—fue lo único que el Jaeger pudo preguntar ante estar algo confundido. En un momento se sentía increiblemente relajado y encerrado en su imaginación y en un segundo,encuentra a Armin mirándolo con inquietud…ah,y unas rosas rojas- _culpables-_

-Creí por un momento que te habías desmayado.—dijo el Arlet sentándose al lado de su amigo.

… _¿Cuándo llegaron a sentarse?..._

El chico se acaricio las cienes para mantenerse centrado en lo que le estaba pasando y no estar perdiendo su cabeza en las nubes,como había pasado en la clase,por que ,según él,no había tenido nada de sueño en las primeras horas de clase y de un momento a otro,cayó en un profundo sueño,lo que en cierto modo,tiene lógica,después de todo,el dia anterior se acostó tarde,pero..¿y lo de hace unos segundos?..esos en donde estaba conversando con Armin de lo mas normal y de la nada,cae en una extraña etapa de sueño despierto..una que se sentía mejor que un sueño erótico..de hecho,mil veces mejor que un vulgar y sucio sueño lascivo…

-¿Eren…?-la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos,aunque solo respondió con un gruñido. El ojiazul se lo quedo mirando inquietante.—¿Te encuentras bien?—

Era imposible mentirle a Armin. Si de algo estaba seguro,es que ese menudo rubio encontraría la forma de saber lo que pasaba por su mente,y en viceversa,¡hasta la bruja _gitana_ de Mikasa sabía hasta con lo que soñaba!...

-Si..-contestó a pesar de que su amigo mantenía su insistente mirada sobre él,algo que Eren lo tomó como una pequeña venganza por lo de hace unos minutos cuando él toco el tema de Krista y de como Armin podía ser ciertamente algo _protector_ con ella.

Que suerte que a Eren Jaeger no le pasaban esas cosas,ni esa ni en alguna otra vida…debe ser molesto tener un hermano que se crea tu _dueño…_

Aunque eso no lo rescataría de las garras del observador Armin Arlet.

Asi que solo se rindió,después de todo,ese rubio siempre tenía algún buen consejo que decirle cuando estaba ahogado en sus propios problemas absurdos,y esas sensaciones repentinas debían ser lo mismo…

 _ **..problemas absurdos..**_

-He tenido un sueño raro.—comentó con algo de molestia a que su mejor amigo se burle o malinterprete sus palabras.—Se sintió muy bien a decir verdad pero era demasiado extraño,algo co—

-Eren..¿No me estarás h-hablando de…

Por el rostro rojizo de Arlet y su estúpido balbuceo,el lado semi-pervertido del mas bajo salió a la luz.

-¡No es eso,enano pervertido!—

-¡N-n-no soy pervertido!¡tu eres q-quien no especifí—

-¡balbuceaste!—

-¡N-n-no lo h-hice!—

Las mejillas de su amigo se tornaban color carmesí y sentía como los ojos azules lagrimeaban de tanta presión,y si Krista encontraba esa escena,iba a escribir el nombre de Eren Jaeger en un hermoso y pequeño cuadernito de tapa negra que en ella decía: _**Death Note***_

 _..y lo peor es que moriría virgen…_

-dejemoslo ahí.—hablo el castaño pensando mas bien en su propio bienestar que en el de su amigo- _claro,ese desgraciado en unos segundos se aliviaría cuando vea que su tierna gemela le trae su napolitana mientras que él se pudre de hambre por que su inhumana hermana no le trajo ni mierda..malditos rubios y maldita Jigoku shoujo*-_

-¿entonces,me contaras?—pregunto Armin,como si no sucediese nada.

El de rasgos alemanes asintió,aunque espero a que ese pequeño no mal piense las cosas.

-No lo recuerdo bien,pero aun puedo sentir como algo me arrastraba hacía otro lugar…-dijo subiendo su verde mirada al nublado cielo de ese día.-…era algo extraño,no se ni lo que era..algo.. _rojo..—_

Paró en seco al pronunciar esa palabra con algo de nervios,como si al decir sentía algo de morbo y vergüenza,como si al decirle seria señalado con un dedo.

-¿rojo?¿como que?—

El pelicafe cerró sus ojos intentado recordar lo que lo tenía encerrado,pero por mas que visualizaba el color no podía darle forma solo con su propia mente.

-¿Hilos,quizás?—

-¡Quizás!-exclamó Eren de repente.-Solo se que eran cosas largas de color rojo y me llevaban a algún sitio..y eso..-hizo una pausa al volver a sentir algo de vergüenza.- _…me gustaba.—_

Solo sintió la mirada de Armin sobre él,sabia que no se iba a burlar,pues nunca lo hacia,pero,¿si era algo grave?...

-No es nada preocupante,solo debe ser un sueño.—

Ante eso,Eren suspiro aliviado.

-Aunque,hace un tiempo leí en un libro de cultura japonesa algo parecido.—

Los sentidos del chico se volvieron a alertar por un momento al escuchar la voz de Armin,después de todo,el siempre tenia algo que decir.

-¿es una leyenda?—pregunto el mas alto.

-Solo es un mito de la civilización,y como se que eres un hombre de ciencia,pensé que…

-Esta bien,puedes contarlo Armin.—los ojos verdes de Eren empezaron a tornar un brillo fuerte al mirarlo,tanto que se asemejaba bastante a cuando eran niños y se reunían a leer toda clase de historias del mundo exterior o de lugares mágicos que los libros premiaban al abrirlos.

El Arlet dibujo una sonrisa.

-Cuentan qu—

-¡Eren!¡Armin!-

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de Krista y Mikasa,que iban animadamente hacia los dos. La menuda rubia traía consigo dos napolitanas con relleno de chocolate dulce ,una claramente para su gemelo;mientras tanto la portadora de bufanda roja llevaba consigo un refresco y en su otra mano…

-¡¿ese es mi burrito?!-grito el Jaeger al ver como su hermana le extendía su refrigerio.

Ese tenía que ser el fin del mundo…de hecho¡¿Mikasa le lleva el almuerzo?!...

" _De seguro le puso veneno la muy desgraciada."-_ pensó el chico al ver el burrito y tener cierto temor de probarlo.

Al probarlo,sintió el sabor intacto y perfecto de la textura de su comida,sin rastro de salsa picante,veneno para ratas,jabón,sudor,perfume o cualquier otra atrocidad que solo Mikitta- _apodo familiar ocasional_ \- seria capaz de hacerle.

-Solo tienes que decir gracias.-dijo la azabache acariciando la cabeza del mayor.

-¡No me despeines!-

-¿te molesta?—

-¡demasiado!—refunfuño el joven,arreglándose sus cabellos.

Pero ni cuenta se dio,cuando la chica volvió a despeinarle con mas fuerza y ahora causando risa a los gemelos.

-¡que me dejes,coño!—

-¡Venganza por hacerme gasta mi dinero,troglodita!-

-¡condenada china!

Eren estaba tan molesto con su hermana,que no sabía en que mas pensar. Al diablo ese maldito sueño que seguro tenía que ver con la adolescencia y sus jodidos problemas hormonales o por la pizza caducada en mal estado que igual se comió el día anterior,tenía problemas mas importantes,lidiando con su indeseable,molesta e insoportable hermana,Mikasa Ackerman.

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA A COMENZADO…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Enma Ai/Jigoku Shoujo: es una anime que consiste en la historia de un "correo infernal" o Jigoku Tsushin en donde te puedes vengar de quien quieras (si existe)y la chica que se venga de esas personas es Enma Ai,la chica infernal que es IGUALITA A MIKASA,solo que su cabello es mas largo_**

 ** _Death Note: por favor amig ,debes saber lo que es la Death Note,ya sabes~,el cuaderno negro en donde pones el nombre de una persona (tu profe que te jalo el curso) y se muere,tada~_**

* * *

 **Bien,esta historia NO ES INCESTO,excepto x el ErenMika que sera medio incestuoso. ¡el Ooc me permite hacer cosas mucho MAS graciosas!,si..ya se que ahora parece que se odian pero las cosas iran tomando forma,este es solo el prologo,NO UN COMIENZO NO UN FINAL. PRO-LO-GO.**

 **La historia se me ocurrio al leer la tipica historia del "Hilo Rojo del destino",ah y lamento que no aparezcan aun los demas personajes,hehehe~eeeen fin. ¿Armin y Krista son gemelos?,si,¡POR FAVOR!¡SON IGUALITOS!,la lamento que parezcan asi de raros como siameses pero da algo de referencia a los Kagamines AH y tambien por que:**

 _ **Yolo**_

 ** _yolo_**

 ** _YOLOO_**

 ** _YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Yolo Madafakas_**

 ** _Ah~,ojala guste a Mega y a Onee-sama..ah y a Tobi-chan~,y por supuesto a todo el que lee este fic. Mikasa esta OOC por que asi debe encajar en la historia,asi que todos..TODOS CAMBIARAN,oh yeah~,todos..TODOS,menos..Levi y Hanji..por que..si!ademas lamento que Eren y Mika se traten de esa forma,pero es parte de la historia ah y...le dice : china,jaja me recuerda algo al LeviHan._**

 **ahora subire mas one shots que son ErenMika y LeviHan o no se~,pero el ErenMika esta como prioridad aqui,creo...ah! no dejare MIS OTROS fics,excepto "Aunque pasen 100 años",no lo se..hahaha~**

 **gracias y espero que hayan "reconocimiento" por todo el esfuerzo que me toma hacer esto.**

 **ATEE: TAKESHI MAKI**

 **P.D: A ONEE-SAMA,AYU-NEESAN (LA AMUUU,ESTO VA PA TIII),Y PARA MI TOBI-CHAN,ESTO VA CON AMORR Y ESFUERZO.**


	2. Chapter I

**BOOM BABY!, llegue con EreMika.**

 **Sere breve! sorry por la tardanzaaa**

 **Buena lectura**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Genero: Romance/ drama/ comedia**

* * *

 **PAREJAS: EREMIKA. Otras.**

* * *

 **Lazos de carmín**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **Capitulo I:** **little loneliness PART I**

 **.**

 **.**

La inocencia de un niño podía ser la causa de una duda que puede marcar su vida hasta el día en el que de su ultimo respiro,a veces las preguntas empezaban como juegos,y de juegos a las insistencias,y de las insistencias a una duda existencial,o simplemente se quedaban ahí,perdidas en el espacio vacío de la mente del ser humano.

Las dudas eran muchas, _"¿de donde vienen los bebes?" "¿existe la magia?" "¿Qué se oculta en la oscuridad de la noche?"._ Las preguntas salen de un niño,y son ignoradas por los adultos,y dejan que la vida misma sea quien se las responda.

Pero había algo que simplemente Eren no podía responderse así mismo. Una duda que nació de su mente infantil y que acabaría comiéndose cada segundo de su tiempo y cada neurona de su cerebro. Una pregunta que ahora podía llegar a ser _el comienzo_ de todo,algo que inicio por la inevitable curiosidad humana pero acaba siendo un pozo sin un fondo.

Eren Jaeger jamas debió hacerse esa pregunto,o al menos de eso se arrepentía en estos momentos.

 _Aquella pregunta,que ni siquiera la vida podía responderla._

 _Aquella…pregunta…_

 _¿…?_

* * *

Eren Jaeger tenía todo lo que un pequeño había podido desear. Todo, absolutamente todo. Lo que siempre hace una persona para iniciar una historia cuya vida tranquila seria drásticamente interrumpida por otro individuo.

Pues para el pequeño Eren,nada se le fue interrumpido. Ningún trozo de su mundo fue arrebatado,no hubo ningún rasguño en lo que fue su infancia,así que se puede decir que entre tantos niños,él era uno de los mas afortunados.

Eren Jaeger era el primogénito de Grisha Jaeger,un famoso neurocirujano conocido a lo largo y ancho del mundo,alguien llamado como _"Ídolo"_ o "C _elebridad_ ",en el campo medico desde luego. El doctor Jaeger era un hombre que no había paciente que le este infinitamente agradecido,y es que,aquel medico había descubierto la cura de varias enfermedades que causaron terribles epidemias,cabe mencionar que su familia no tenía por que preocuparse por el dinero. Su madre era Carla Jaeger,una famosa _chef_ que después de casarse decidió dedicarse a ser ama de casa y al cuidado de su pequeño hijo,no obstante,de todos sus ahorros en su juventud y vida profesional,la mujer tenía una fortuna.

Al ser tan bueno el rumbo económico,en sus primeros años,Eren tuvo todo lo que quería,aunque la señora Jaeger no estaba del todo de acuerdo,pero al fin y al cabo,dos contra uno…¿Mayoría gana?

Tenía todos los juguetes que podía pedir. Muñecos de acción de dragon ball,Naruto,entre otras series populares;espadas,disfraces de sus héroes favoritos,entre otras cosa,ya que en ese momento,los videojuegos no estaban de moda.

A veces,su tía Hanji,hermanastra de su padre,los iba a visitar desde Stohess,trayendo consigo,mil regalos,para su pequeño engreído,la chica,pese a no ser una Jaeger,tenía algo de parecido con Grisha,por su cabello castaño,y llevar lentes peculiares,ademas de ser muy inteligentes,aunque Hanji Zoe siempre fue mas divertida que su papá. Aunque a su Hanji no le gustaba ser llamada _tía_ ,así que optaba por decirle por su nombre de pila,ademas ella era demasiado genial y siempre jugaba con él a los titanes,donde Eren era el héroe y ella el titan,a veces cambiaban los roles y el pequeño Jaeger era atrapado fácilmente por la joven de gafas,quien de castigo le hacía cosquillas hasta que él no daba mas,luego ambos gozarían de tomar una taza de chocolate con un delicioso pastel hecho por Carla mientras ven una buena película de dibujos animados,y al final,sin darse cuenta,ambos caían dormidos.

Para Eren,la mejor época del año era cuando Hanji iba a verlos,y pasaban mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos. Pero como siempre,esos momentos se acababan y al final,su querida Hanji se iba de vuelta a Sina. Al final del verano,o de algún feriado,un chico de baja estatura la esperaba en la puerta de su casa,con una maleta,según Grisha,era un amigo de su clase.

A Eren no le agradaba para nada.

Después de pasar por la etapa de odio hacía el misterioso amigo de su tía y mejor amiga,el nene aceptó su estado actual.

Estaba solo.

Y así,no era nada divertido jugar a los titanes,o a los super _sayayin_ o a algo tan simple como policías y ladrones. Estaba solo y no tenía amigos imaginarios,le parecía algo muy complicado,y eso que la idea había entrado a su cabeza al ver _Mansión foster para amigos imaginarios_ ,no obstante, le sacaba de quicio que su amigo imaginario no responda sus preguntas, ni le hable ni siquiera le siga el juego,a tal punto,que Eren lo _golpeo._

Sin duda,al sentir el golpe de la solitaria y también SÓLIDA pared,jamas quiso volver a crear a ningún otro amigo imaginario.

Y un día,por fin tuvo su primer amigo.

Fue en el parque cerca de su casa,donde mayormente Carla y él iban a pasear en las tardes,pero antes Eren no hacía amigos porque no quería,o era porque estaba tan distraído comiendo su habitual helado de chocolate,que no se percataba de la existencia ajena.

Pero después de tantas oraciones,tantos deseos a la segunda estrella a la derecha como lo indicaban los cuentos de _Disney,_ al fin,ese día,conoció a su primer amigo.

Su madre había estado conversando con unas mujeres,y él totalmente excluido de la charla,fue que se distraía con un gatito callejero,que jugando decidió huir del castañizo,quien lo siguió por todo el parque,hasta llevarlo a un lado aislado.

En ese sitio habían unos tres niños mayores que él,jugando y burlándose de un niño mas pequeño,de cabellos rubios pero con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos,llorando y rogando que lo dejen en paz entre hipos y balbuceos.

Simplemente Eren,al tener la mentalidad de ser un héroe y proteger a los débiles,se lanzo a los mayores y al final,pese a tener un ojo morado y la cara con rasguños,hizo que se fueran,o mas bien,fue que la madre de uno de ellos lo estaba llamando y por ese,el trío se fue,pero al menos aquello le subía la autoestima a Jaeger.

Cuando se volvió hacia el pequeño,noto su rostro. Para ser un niño,era muy llorón,y según Hanji,los hombres no lloran,pero el rubio niñito parecía ignorar esa ideal.

Observo que a su lado,reposaban algunas paginas de algún libro,y no se equivoco cuando dedujo que los tres abusivos habían destruido algún libro preciado.

Una vez que el entregó los papeles,y dejo que se calmara un poco,le pregunto su nombre.

 _Armin Arlet._

Apenas pudo entender eso con tantos hipidos y balbuceos,no obstante,la loca idea de tener su primer amigos cruzó por su mente en un segundo,pero antes de invitarlo a jugar con él,se escucho un sonido en los arbustos.

De ahí salido una hermosa niña rubia,muy parecida a Armin,incluso parecían gemelos. La niña tenía un precioso cabello largo y unos ojos celestes como el cielo pero húmedos a la vez,y sostenía en su mano un peluche de conejo rosado. Le sorprendió bastante,pero antes de preguntar alguna cosa,Armin le dijo que ella era su hermanita gemela, _Krista Arlet._

A Eren se le puso a hervir la sangre y sintió molestia,no supo la razón,pero le enfadaba que mientras el rubio era fastidiado,ella se ocultara como una gallina. Y desde luego que le reclamó eso a la menor,aunque al final Armin le explicó que como es una dama,no puede pelear.

El castañizo niño no entendió muy bien,pero con total frescura _disculpo_ a la rubita.

Esa noche,el invito a ambos gemelos a su casa y pudo alardear con felicidad de que tenía _sus primeros amigos._

* * *

En un principio,Eren se sentía muy feliz de tener a Armin Arlet como su mejor amigo. Es mas,eran unidos todo el tiempo,e iban de un lado para otro juntos. Todas las tardes,el castaño niño le rogaba a su mamá para ir al parque cerca de su casa y ahí,una vez que identificaba a dos cabecitas rubias mirando hacia todos lados,Eren se soltaba del agarre de su madre e iba hacia ellos corriendo a toda velocidad. Jugaban todo lo que Eren quería,si se trataba de jugar a las escondidas,el pequeño Jaeger decidía quien contaba- _aunque de contar poco o nada sabía a su corta edad—_ ,si era para jugar al _corre que te pillo_ ,Eren era quien elegía quien iba a pillar a los otros,al principio siempre le tocaba a la pequeña Krista Arlet,pero era tan lenta al correr,que optaron por que sea Eren quien los persiga.

También,la madre de Armin y Krista; Lily Arlet,se hizo muy amiga de Carla Jaeger y ambas parecían tener tantas cosas en común, que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer de negro cabello le invite a tomar el té a su casa,o en viceversa. Para Eren,eso fue lo mejor. La primera vez que Armin y Krista fueron a su casa,se habían divertido hasta morir. Cuando Carla hacia una nueva amistad,era imposible pedirle que se detuviera,lo mismo era para la señora Arlet. Hablaban por horas y horas ignorando que sus hijos estaban arriba , haciendo el desmadre en la habitación del primogénito de los Jaeger. Eren empezó mostrandole sus figuras de acción a Armin, y jugaron un poco a los soldados o a los titanes,pero como Krista se estaba aburriendo , y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por jugar,la niña se sentía triste por casi no ser incluida en sus juegos de niños. Luego de eso,Eren decidió incluir- _casi obligado—_ a Krista en sus juegos. La niña siempre había pedido ser la mujer en sus juegos de acción y fantasía,pero como el ojiverde no tenía muñequitas ni cosas femeninas en su cuarto,la figura de acción que se le fue otorgada a la Arlet fue una pelotita de colores femeninos que Eren se encontró una vez en los juegos de McDonalds. Pero eso no evitó que la rubita se sienta feliz por ello. Después de jugar a los guerreros,jugaron el juego de los titanes, al principio el pequeño anfitrión les explico en que consistía,según las claras reglas que Hanji le había explicado cuando le propuso ese juego por primera vez. El juego consistía en que uno era el titan y otros se escondían,si los atrapaba,le iban a hacer cosquillas y así ambos debían hacerle cosquillas al ultimo jugador restante,y si querían derrotan al titan debían hacerle cosquillas en la nuca para sobrevivir. Les había ido de maravilla en el juego,Eren casi siempre les ganaba siendo un titan. Armin no se sabía esconder bien,y le daba risa como este lloraba y a la vez se carcajeaba al sentir las bruscas cosquillas de Eren,luego encontrar a Krista fue mas difícil,pues ella era pequeñita y escurridiza,pero al final la encontraron detrás del sofá,y ambos se dispusieron a hacerle cosquillas a ella también. Después de una larga etapa de risas,lloriqueos y huidas veloces al baño pues la vejiga no aguantaba mas,los tres pequeños fueron a hacer una "expedición" al sótano de Grisha,el cual era totalmente oscuro y algo polvoriento,según Hanji,su padre tenía un misterioso tesoro ahí dentro. En resumen,Eren,Armin y Krista,huyeron gritando y casi al borde de las lagrimas,obviamente,Carla y Lily les reprendieron por ello.

Al final,los tres pequeños,ya libres de traumas,cenaron macarrones con queso que les hizo Carla especialmente. Armin y Krista quedaron fascinados por lo delicioso que le quedo el platillo a la mujer.

Finalmente,decidieron ver una película. Después de hacer un desorden en la sala,tirando de un lado para otro las cajas de vídeos,decidieron ver _Buscando a Nemo,_ una de las mejores películas de esos tiempos.

Sin duda,para Eren ese día no pudo resultar mejor,o bueno,quizás si. Carla había tomado la decisión de matricularlo en la misma escuela en el que se encontraba Armin,lo cual lo puso todavía mas feliz. Tanto que esa noche no pudo dormir de tanta alegría,al igual que la noche antes de su primer día.

* * *

.

.

Esa mañana de su primer día en la escuela,Eren despertó con energía a su padre,Grisha; pues Carla ya estaba haciendo el desayuno para los dos. El colegio quedaba cerca de su casa,sin embargo,el doctor había decidido ser quien lo lleve,y su esposa decidió apuntarse. En un inicio,Eren se quejó,pues Mamá era muy cariñosa y a veces hasta se ponía a llorar dramáticamente- _Lo que el no se daba cuenta,es que la pelinegra lo hacía de broma—_ ,así que,sin que Grisha intervenga,Carla se subió al auto junto a su hijo menor. Eren no se molesto por enojarse y se alegro de ir a su primer día y utilizar todos sus útiles y que todos vean su nuevo mochila,que fue obsequio de Hanji.

En la puerta se encontró con la familia Arlet,informándole que sus hijos estaban en el mismo salón. La morena Jaeger no quería soltar a su bebé,hasta que este se canso, se soltó de su madre y se despidió de sus padres,y por respeto,de sus tíos, Lily y James Arlet . Sujeto la manga de Armin,quien por reflejo sujeto la pequeña mano de su gemela y los tres entraron al salón.

Su profesora era muy amable y dulce con todos,se trataba de Petra Ral,una menuda jovencita que enseñaba en primaria,y a veces se daba un gusto de enseñar en secundaria el curso de ballet. Eren también tuvo su primera pelea con un tal Jean Kirschtein,un regordete niño que le derramo por casualidad su jugo de naranja en la camiseta. Pero con todo eso,Eren fue feliz.

Habían otros niños tales como,Connie Springer o la _niña patata_ , quien vendría a ser Sasha Braus,una niña que se le encontró comiendo una papa en medio de la formación de apertura de clases,también estaba Marco Bodt,un niño muy amable.

Pero, _como todo en la vida existían los peros;_ Eren empezó a darse cuenta desde su primer día en la primaria,que tenía un problema.

Y ese problema tenía nombre y cara bonita.

 **Krista**

La gemela de Armin. Ella era dulce y muy linda,pero para Eren,su presencia empezó a fastidiarlo. Al principio solo se hizo su amigo por que esta era hermana de Armin, o por que siempre estaba pegada a él como si fuese una sanguijuela y aunque en el inicio,Jaeger la soportaba,empezó a ser molesta su presencia al lado de ellos.

Empezó a sentir envidia por Krista,solo porque ella siempre estaba acompañada por Armin, o por que ella jamas se iba a sentir sola, porque estaría con el pequeño rubio, quien nunca, _**nunca**_ la dejaba sola,por ningún motivo la dejaba sola. Y eso a Eren le fastidiaba hasta no aguantarlo y llorar de frustración en su casa,pateando sus juguetes y golpeando paredes.

Cuando Petra pedía que hagan parejas para diferentes dinámicas, Eren se encontraba solo,por que Krista se ya había lanzado al brazo de Armin y no pensaba soltarlo.

Asi que,a los dos meses de entrar a la primaria,Eren se cansó de la presencia de Krista; fue en el descanso de la escuela, cuando ella fue corriendo hacia ellos para ver a que iban a jugar, Eren la miro con odio y sin recato,la encaró.

"— _¡Deja de ser una molestia!¡ya no soy tu amigo!—_

Después de decirlo. Se arrepintió..

Y no precisamente por que Krista estaba rompiéndose enfrente de los dos,con sus rosados labios temblando,sus ojitos celestes húmedos y lagrimas mojando sus mejillas de porcelana…

No fue solo por que Krista lloró..

Armin se enfureció al ver como estaba su querida gemela,y también lo dicho por Eren. Así que,sin decirle una sola palabra a su amigo,sujeto la mano de su hermana y ambos se retiraron del patio de juegos,rumbo a la enfermería,pues el rubio no podía entrar al baño de niñas a ayudarle a que se calmara.

Ahí,Eren se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Y le tomo horas reflexionar..

Seria la primera vez que Eren Jaeger se ponga a reflexiones,pues para un niño de 6 años,ese seria un problema.

Petra se enteró de eso,pues Krista no paraba de llorar en todo el día,balbuceando que perdió un amigo y que rompió una amistad por su culpa. Armin se encargo de consolarla hasta el momento de la salida,donde Lily los fue a recoger y les pregunta que había pasado con el pequeño Eren.

Hasta donde sabía,ni Armin ni Krista mencionaron una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Y Cuando Carla fue a recoger a Eren junto con Hanji,quien se había tomado unos días de descanso y así darle alegría a su amado sobrino,sin embargo ,en la puerta de la casa Jaeger, el castaño se puso a llorar en voz alta,llamando la atención de muchos vecinos. Entre hipidos y palabras incomprensibles,les contó lo que había hecho.

Eren no le importo llorar,era la primera vez que lloró— _o al menos conscientemente—_ ,pues el jamas había llorado,por que Hanji le había dicho que un hombre jamas lloraba,no obstante,esa vez, Eren no soporto perder a su primer y mejor amigo,y todo por su egoísmo.

Así es,Carla le explico que eso había sido por culpa de su egoísmo,y que entre amigos eso no podía existir. Confuso y arrepentido, Eren se refugió en los brazos de Hanji, quien le " _dio permiso_ " para llorar . Su madre decidió prepararle algún plato para que se sienta mejor,pero, el niño solo tenía en su mente a dos pares de ojos azules.

Armin y Krista estaban siempre para él. Y Krista siempre trataba de incluirse como sea en ese grupo,y Eren no supo valorar eso. Y no quería admitirlo,pero quizás Krista no era molesta,solo que se sintió celoso,por que el también quería ser el hermano de Armin,también quería estar mas tiempo con ellos,y no podía por que no eran familia. No quería sentirse solo, _otra vez._

Sin darse cuenta,empezó a llorar en la mesa,en frente de Carla y de Hanji. Era la primera vez que se peleaba con Armin,y este parecia estar muy molesto con el, por gritarle a Krista.

El dia siguiente,fue el mas gris de su vida. El niño Arlet no le hablaba,y Krista casi no mencionaba ni una palabra. Ambos estaban aislados de Eren y del resto,mientras que Jaeger solo esperaba por acercarceles y pedirles perdón,pero eso jamas pasó,algo se los impedía..

Nuevo sentimiento descubierto,la vergüenza.

No sabía como pedirles perdón,ni por donde empezar. Pensó en hacerles una carta,pero su letra era casi como un pictograma,nadie le entendía. Esa tarde,se fue triste a casa. Fue el peor día de su vida,quizás fue el segundo mas doloroso,el primero fue cuando Hanji se fue a Sina a vivir lejos de él y de sus padres ,y ahora tenía su segundo peor día,su pelea con sus mejores amigos.

Hanji aún estaba en casa,pero esta vez parecía estar algo ocupada,por lo tanto Eren poco o nada tenia ganas de hacer su tarea.

Pero esa tarde,se llevo una sorpresa.

Tocaron el timbre y Carla fue rumbo a abrir,y no eran nada y nada menos que Armin,Krista y su madre,Lily,quien siempre portaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Eren no supo que hacer.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta- _o un nudo—_ ,y de momento su nariz empezaba a picarle. Krista se ocultaba detrás de Armin,y este parecía estar avergonzado por la situación.

Carla y Lily se retiraron,seguidas de una Hanji quien le guiño el ojo a su sobrino y los dejo solos.

Un largo silencio se dio,hasta que el niño de castaños cabellos musito un miserable _"Hola",_ el gemelo hizo lo mismo y Krista tartamudeo. Eren no supo que decir,solo se quedo estático en su sitio,y tragando saliva constantemente para que su nudo desapareciera,pero no lo hizo.

" _Perdónenme,soy un tonto"_

Se quebró por completo en frente de ellos dos. Estaba avergonzado,triste y arrepentido,pero no quería perder a Armin ni a Krista,sus primeros amigos que a pesar de todo,le sacaron de su soledad. Dejo escapar gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos verdes,y volvió a repetir sus disculpas pero de forma mas constante y escandalosa,pues era un digno Jaeger. Krista,era muy sensible en ese entonces,y tenía la manía de que si alguien querido,lloraba,ella también lo hacía. Armin,en cambio,abrazó a su amigo y Krista también le siguió,y de esa forma se disculparon,aunque al final,el pequeño Arlet tuvo que consolar dos cabezas,una la de su hermanita y la otra de su mejor amigo.

Del llanto infantil,pasaron a las risas y carcajadas que reanudaban la amistad.

Desde la cocina,Hanji sonreía victoriosa,pues había sido ella quien mando a llamar a la señora Arlet,contándole lo sucedido y la mujer,con la humildad de siempre,estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a que los niños se reconcilien.

Eso serviría de lección para Eren Jaeger.

.

.

* * *

Desde esa pelea,el trió de dos rubios y un castaño,fueron inseparables. Eren empezó a tomarle verdadero cariño a Krista,tanto así que a veces,ellos dos hacían equipo,aunque se les arreglaban para ser tres e incluir a Armin. Siempre se les veía juntos en todo, si Armin era golpeado por algún compañero mayor,Eren iba a darle una paliza, mientras que la rubia gemela lo ayudaba a salir de ahí,después de eso,ambos mellizos lo sacaban de líos. Si Krista era acosada por un montón de niños cavernícolas que querían un beso de ella,un celoso Armin la arrastraba hacía algún recinto alejado que seria su "guarida",mientras que Eren se encargaba de espantar a los acosadores. Y ni que decir cuando Eren cometía travesuras,los gemelos habían nacido con el maravilloso poder de los Arlet,que era la inteligencia y el ingenio,y se les arreglaban para que su Jaeger no quede en problemas y Carla no le jale de las orejas,aunque estas mismas eran las que lo traicionaban al final.

A Eren no le molestaba que su mundo solo sean Armin y Krista. Eso el le bastaba y le sobraba,a veces también se les incluía un cuarteto de amigos,que como ellos,eran muy unidos. Esos eran Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus y el peor enemigo del castaño,Jean Kischtein, con quien siempre peleaba por cualquier estupidez. Al fina,cada juego con el cuarteto terminaba en un desastre. Aunque a Krista le gustaba que haya una chica en su grupo.

El año siguiente, Eren tuvo la mejor de las suertes en estar en la misma aula que sus mejores amigos, aunque esta vez,les tocaba con el profesor Auruo Bossard,que según los rumores,era un hombre gruñón y que gritaba por todo.

Aunque eso era una total mentira,el maestro Auruo tenía una extrema paciencia con los niños y era muy dinámico con ellos. Según lo que Hanji le comento un día en donde fue a recoger al trío,era por que ese hombre no tenía paciencia solamente con los adolescentes; mas, con los niños era alguien muy divertido,y que ademas,era la pareja de Petra,aunque eso solo eran rumores.

Y tenía razón.

Aunque a veces, Auruo perdia la paciencia con Eren y Jean.

La primera mitad de su segundo año,la pasó muy bien. Hanji,cuando iba a visitarlos,recogía al grupo completo de amigos y se incluía en sus juegos. Eren sacaba buenas calificaciones que solía celebrarlas con un buen platillo de mamá o también,viendo como Jean se enojaba con eso.

A sus 8 años,el niño recibió una noticia.

Iba a tener un hermano.

O mas bien,sus padres habían decido adoptar al hijo de dos colegas suyos.

Eren festejo al escuchar esa noticia. Llamó por teléfono a Armin y le contó que en tres meses,tendría un hermano. Krista se emociono y le felicito,incluso sugirió que le hagan una fiesta de bienvenida. Pero al final,Carla se encargo de acabar con los aires de ilusión de Jaeger.

Le explica que no se trataba de un hermano,si no de _una hermana_.

Y así fue como la emoción de Eren se fue abajo en menos de dos segundos. ¿Una hermana?,pero si el odiaba a las niñas. El creía que todas eran como Krista,y no es que no le agradaba la rubia,es mas,le había tomado mucho aprecio,pero ella era la **única** niña capaz de llegar al grado de mejores amigos. No aguantaba a ninguna otra niña fresa ni cursi. Solo a Krista,90% por ser su amigo y 10% por Armin,nada mas. No soportaba a las acarameladas de Hannah ni Mina Carolina,por que todo el tiempo soñaban con bodas y príncipes.

 _Ew…_

Si bien Sasha Braus no era ninguna cursi,a veces se le daba por comportarse acaramelada,pensando cosas rosas y así. Creía que la única capaz de agradarle,con todo y su cursileria principessa,seria Krista Arlet.

 **¡SOLO ELLA!**

Aunque tampoco soportaba la idea de que su futura hermana se le pegue todo el tiempo, _a lo Krista styles,_ que a pesar de todo,seguia abrazada a Armin como si fuese una pequeña koala.

Los siguientes meses pasaron de forma extraña. Carla y Hanji decidieron preparar la habitación de la futura Jaeger,incluso el "amigo" de Zoe se les incluyo,se ofreció a ayudar a los Jaeger en llevas algunos muebles y ordenar la recamara para la niña . Y ese hombre,a pesar de que Krista,Lily o su madre digan " _Es tan buen mozo ese joven_ ",para él y Armin,era demasiado intimidante. Tenía ojos grises y porte temerario,a pesar de que Hanji era mas alta que él.

Ese joven era el amigo de Hanji, Rivaille. Aunque,cuando escucho las conversaciones entre Grisha y Hanji, su padre mostraba una inminente duda y parecía darle recomendaciones para con ese chico cuando tengan _ciertas actividades._

Eren no le tomo importancia por que nunca entendió nada.

Al final,solo le importo lo celoso que estaba por que la atención ya no solo iba para él,si no para el cuarto de su futura hermana.

Y el no quería que ese día llegue. Por que ese niño no era ningún tonto. Sabía que la atención no iba solo para él.

Pero el tiempo jamas estuvo ni a su favor ni en su contra. Solo pasó hasta que ese día llego.

Había sido un sábado por la mañana, aunque ese viernes ni él mismo pudo lidiar con el sueño que jamas llegó a conquistar su mente, sería por que otra cosa ya había invadido su mente, y eso era la incertidumbre.

Había vivido tanto tiempo en un mundo donde solo lo conformaban sus amigos y familia, que incluir a _alguien mas,_ le era algo muy complicado compartir su vida con otra persona. Pues esa futura hermana iba a ser parte de su vida hasta el día en donde exhale su ultimo aliento. Y para un niño de ocho años, eso era toda una eternidad.

La mañana esperada surgió en menos de lo que habían sido sus pocas horas de sueño. Ese día, el sol había salido en todo su esplendor, los rayos llenos de luminosidad gobernaron completamente su habitación y el resto de su lujosa casa, sin dejar un solo rincón sin iluminar. Fue esa mañana, donde Eren había caído totalmente dormido por culpa de su insomnio causado por las ansiad y la traicionera bien al de ojos verdes poco o nada parecía prestarle atención a la llegada de la niña nueva, también había demostrado algo de interés, aunque era claro que hasta su mejor amiga sentía mas emoción que él, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Hanji ni mucho menos por Carla. Era notable que Eren no tenía muchas ganas de tener una hermana, pues el siempre había soñado tener lo contrario, un hermanito menor; un compañero de travesuras. Alguien con quien no sentirse solo.

Tenía a Armin, tenía a Krista, tenía a Hanji, pero ¿Qué garantizaba que estén para él cuando quería y donde lo quería?. Los gemelos Arlet estaban con él todo el tiempo posible e incluso hasta lo imposible, pues esos tres habían formado un fuerte vínculo de amistad, pero aún así, cuando Lily llegaba por ellos, la diversión se iba también por la puerta. Y Hanji era su familia, pero era una mujer adulta,que si bien sabía introducirse en el mundo de los niños, ella estaba lejos de él, muy lejos para lograr alcanzarla.

Por eso, aunque no lo pensara mucho— _O se negaba de hacerlo_ —,sentía cierta soledad y desilución que hacían una perfecta mezcla de tristeza en su interior. No quería estar solo, ¿pero una hermana?, eso era otra cosa totalmente distina a lo que sus deseos pedían. Una niña jugaba con muñecas, amaba a las princesas, escuchaba historias románticas de valientes caballeros salvando damiselas y al final todo acaba en boda, se esforzaban por portarse bien y sinceramente, Eren no quería eso.

Con la menor de los Arlet, le bastaba y le sobraba, francamente no quería mas niñitas en su vida.

Esa mañana, con pensamientos neutrales e indiferentes a su entorno, dejo que su madre lo vistiese como se le diera la gana— _estaba muy cansado como para reclamar—_ , tambiémn fue una de las pocas veces en donde no atendía a lo que Zoe decía, quien desde luego, había insisto a Rivaille para que la cubriera en su trabajo, pues ella iría a conocer a la nueva integrante de su familia.

Grisha, por su parte, había ido a recoger a la menor de la estación de tren de la gran ciudad de Trost, mientras las mujeres de la familia hacían algunos preparativos en la casa.

Hanji, por su parte, llevó consigo varios juguetes para niñas; tales como peluches, muñecas y algunas cosas femeninas que Carla le ayudó a escoger, y tal acto hizo que Eren se despierte de sun ensoñación, pero no fue exactamente alegría lo que sintió, si no todo lo contrario.

Celos.

Nadie se robaba a su amada Hanji, absolutamente nadie.

Furioso, se quedo viendo como su madre y su tía estaban emocionadas por la llegada de la niña, mientras él estaba mas serio que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, Zoe si se había dado cuenta del gesto de Eren, y como se disforzaba en llamar la atención con su enojo.

 _-¿Te molesta?—_ fue la pregunta de la mujer de gafas. El menor de las Jaeger asintió con fuerza impulsada por el enojo.

No obstante, la joven se detuvo a reírse divertida ante el fastidio infantil de Eren, y como paso siguiente, acarició la corta melena castañiza de su sobrino.

 _-Te diré un secreto que me habían dicho cuando tenía tu edad; tu familia no te abandona ni te olvida.—_

El pequeño se volvió confundió hacía Hanji Zoe, quién le dedicó una sonrisa llena de seguridad y también con una sustancia contagiosa que lo hizo formar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Hace poco tiempo que el se había enterado que Hanji no era una Jaeger de sangre, y mas bien, ella había sido adoptada, sin embargo Grisha siempre la quiso como su hermana, aunque ni Carla ni Grisha, ni siquiera la propia Zoe, entraron en detalles.

Antes de consultar algo con respecto a la curiosa frase de su tía favorita, escucho el sonido de la bocina del auto de su padre.

Inmediatamente, fue él, quien se aproximo a la ventana que daba al patio delantero y por ende, a la calle, y ahí pudo ver a su padre saliendo de su coche, abriendo la puerta trasera a alguien.

Sin duda era ella.

Carla se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y Hanji de inmediato se les adelantó. Por cortesía, Carla fue quien salió a recibirlos, como la buena ama de casa que se suponía que era.

Eren decidió quedarse atrás de la de gafas, pues no sabía ni como reaccionar. Los celos se esfumaron y las ansias fueron lo único que carcomía su cuerpo, es mas, por alguna razón ya no sentía molestia, algo normal en el cuerpo de un niño si lo analizaban con lógica.

Su padre, se acerco a ellos, y al lado de él, una silueta pequeña lo sujetaba de la mano.

Era sin duda, una niña..

Pero una niña bastante extraña. No se acerco totalmente sonriente hacia ellos, es mas, era demasiado serie y tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

No tenía ningún broche ni accesorio femenino en su larga cabellera azabache. No estaba vestida totalmente de rosado como si se tratara de creer una princesa, es mas, estaba usando un simple vestido blanco y una chaqueta de un rosa pálido, pero tan discreto y suave, que dudaba que se alucinara una princesa como _Blanca nieves_ o _Cenicienta,_ bueno, quizás se parezca a esa ultima antes del encantamiento del hada madrina.

La niña tenía unos ojos negros profundos, un rostro pálido, el cabello negro como si fuese el de un cuervo y un semblante serio y ciertamente, temerario.

Era rara..

Hasta para saludar, pues lo hacía tal cual se saludaban los adultos. Dándose un apretón de manos.

"— _Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, desde ahora van a ser familia, asi que por favor, llévense bien—"_ , eso fue lo que dijo Carla, acercando a los dos niños, quedando frente a frente.

Eren le pareció muy gracioso ese nombre, tanto que no pudo contener una risa, algo que molesto a la madre de este, quien le dio un pellizco para que se disculpara con ella, pero la misma niñata no tenía ni una pizca de enojo.

Bien, desde ahí empezaron mal.

Mikasa le dio un neutro y simple apretón de manos, y sin decir nada mas, fue guiada a su habitación.

Todo el bendito día la niña serie recibió mas atención que él.

Ese día, Hanji estuvo detrás de ella, curioseando y tratando de integrarla con juegos graciosos, no obstante, la niña se mantenía al margen y solo contestaba cuando se era preciso, y desde luego que en un inició se negó a jugar con ella, aunque si aceptó que la ayudase a desempacar sus cosas. Carla también parecía darle demasiada atención a la recién llegada, aunque con ella, la tal Mikasa era muy amable y dejaba que la mujer la guiara a todos lados. Grisha estaba en las mismas, solo que de forma mas discreta.

Mikasa Ackerman, o como diablos se llame, estaba totalmente pegada a Carla Jaeger, y aún mantenía sus distancias con Zoe. Ese día , todos estuvieron alrededor de la niña..todos menos uno..

Eren Jaeger.

Seguía sin agradarle esa niña, pero parecía que a ella, poco o nada le interesaba lo que él estaba pensando, de ser así, al menos pudo tener la amabilidad de mirarle cuando el estaba aburriendose como una ostra, fingiendo que se divertía mucho jugando solo.

Por eso, en un momento dado, le pregunto a su padre si ella tenía un retraso mental o si era una tonta, eso había llegado a oídos de Carla, que le jalo de sus orejas y lo castigo por decir tales cosas.

Desde esa noche, antes de dormir, sintió que detestaba a su hermana.

Porque todos le hacían caso a ella y a él no. Por que todos la miraban a ella y a él no.

Se sentía solo. Se estaba sintiendo abandonado y olvidado por su familia.

 _Solo_

Ese fue el tercer peor día de su vida.

* * *

… _...

La llegada de Mikasa logró que muchos cambios se dieran.

Por ejemplo, que la atención ya no iba solo para él.

Aunque ese cambio era el único que a Eren le molestaba,pues detestaba tener una cara desconocida en su hogar. Detestaba que Carla le de amor a otra persona que no sea él, odiaba que Hanji ahora quiera invitarla a sus juegos.

Sentía que los ojos iban ahora, no solo a él, si no a ella.

Y claramente, eso también pasó con los gemelos Arlet, quienes fueron al día siguiente a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Krista, como siempre, quiso invitarla a jugar con ellos o al menos a jugar con ella, pero la propia Mikasa se había negado por su timidez camuflada con indiferencia. Armin por su parte, veía en Mikasa una nueva amiga, no obstante, eso solo logro que Eren se enfureciera mas con la propia niña asiática.

Ahora, todo era con ella.

Y lo peor, es que ahora iban a la misma escuela, a la misma primaria y en el mismo salón.

Ese día lunes, muchos niños curiosos se acercaron a ver la japonesa, ella por su lado, los saludó de manera formal y sin interes a pasar a tener amistades. Incluso Jean y su pandilla de amigos, fueron a saludarla, y al parecer, Jean estaba enamorado de ella, y eso solo molesto a Eren, pues ahora ese cara de caballo se les iba a pegar mas a ellos por culpa de la niña cara de plato.

Si,ese fue el apodo que le regalo a Ackerman: _Cara de plato._

Era tan pálida y tan fría como un plato de porcelana

Pero como venganza por robarse a sus padres y a su tía, Eren decidió alejar a sus propios amigos de ella. Cada vez que pedían para hacer grupos, el castaño sujetaba a los gemelos y no permitía ningun otro miembro mas.

El no iba a permitir que esa niña le robe mas compañía. Ella era la causante de su soledad

* * *

 **DEMORE AÑOOOOS**

 **Okey, hehehe~, este es un pequeño y hermoso resumen de la vida de Eren, ¿y por que de Eren?, pzz por que es el prota, bitches~. La verdad voy a dividir el cap en dos, OJO, esto NO ES RELLENO, la mayor parte de la historia se va a centrar levemente en el pasado. La historia en sí va agozar con cuatro personajes principales, pero los mas importantes hasta ahora serab: Eren y...?**

 **En fiiin, esta parte de la historia es rara, pero deseaba hacerla, incluso hasta hacerlo maas largo pero, no me alcanza!, ojala y se goze por que yo no se que tal esta. Aunque ame a mi trío inventado de EAK, aunque incluire a Mikasa despues, ehehee**

 **Sorry, este cap no debio ser taaaan conmovedor, pero bueno, la segunda parte nos espera!, prometo actualiza a la medida de lo posible.**

 **Yo recomiendo leer esto con:**

 **See you again**

 **Little do you know**

 **I dont wanna be sad**

 **Lazy song**

 **Boom Boom Boom**

 **okey, ehehe esas son toooodaas heehehe, no shee~**

 **prometo que el siguiente cap contendra mas ErenMika**

 **ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MEGA AYU( TWIIIN), quien es la autora del famoso "Dear Stranger", un ErenMika que si eres seguidos, Corre bicht, que ya actualizo, y esta en carrera contrarelog**

 **Hablanda de todo, pues para los que leen _Trátame como princesa,_** **también esta entrando a recta media de final, aunque aun faltaaaa hehehehe.**

 **SALUDOS!**

 **ATTE;**

 **Takeshi Maki**


End file.
